Ross White Series: Naraku's White Warrior
by redtalos
Summary: What if Naraku had one more warrior working for him? Discontinued, due to unpopularity and boredom of the author.
1. I: Enter Ross White

Okay, I just need to make a few things clear here:  
First off, I am the author of the fanfic. Ross White is my character and completely my design. I enjoy creating Alternate Universe stories, and this is one of them. He'll be appearing in future fanfics too, but not in the Inuyasha realm.  
Second of all, all the names of the characters, weapons, attacks, etc. will be spelled like in the dubbed version of Inuyasha for the sake of convenience.  
That's it. Enjoy and review.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter I

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stared at the scene. "Again?"

His hand was still on Tetsaiga as he looked around. He doubted anyone was still here, but still… just to be sure.

"Do you smell anything unusual, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked behind him.

"Just demon blood and fire."

"What about the attacker?" Sango tried.

"It's the same thing as last time. It smells… human. But I can't believe a human can have this much power… it's absolutely amazing."

"Do you think he was after the jewel shard?" Shippo suggested, looking around.

"No, that's impossible," Kagome said, walking towards one of the dead demons. She reached onto the ground and held the bright object in her hands.

"But you said there was another one, right? Where's it now?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's getting further away…" she said, closing her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Inuyasha finished.

It was the third time they had come across it: slaughtered demons. Bodies were everywhere; the giants lay around in the own blood. Some of them seemed to have chunks of their bodies missing. That wasn't all: craters and debris of the forest were lying all over the place. And whoever had attacked had even managed to start a fire to the woods.

Whoever the attacker was, he was using aura and energy to defeat his enemies, and to make things even more confusing, he was human.

The part that was the most intriguing and for some reason the part that made him worry the most, he didn't even seem interested in jewel shards.

---------------------------------

As soon as the man entered the village, he attracted attention. First of all he was dressed funny: it seemed he was wearing some sort of white foreign light armor and red cape, something most people had never seen. Next his physical features were strange: he had larger eyes than anyone and darker skin than most people. He had rather long brown hair and eyes and looked stronger than usual people, with more muscle in the face. Strangest of all were his weapons: a large sword was on his back and a normal-sized katana was at his side. As soon as the man saw them staring he sighed, shaking his head.

It was to be expected, of course. It wasn't as if the Japanese citizens of the Feudal Area commonly saw westerners. It was rather annoying, though. He had even been asked once or twice if he wasn't a demon in disguise.

He had laughed at that one. Sometimes he asked himself the same question, but for completely different reasons.

He ignored the villagers and headed to the nearest inn. He entered and asked the woman that was there for some food. He then took a seat outside and stared out at the clouds, deep in thought.

It wasn't enough. He wasn't fighting enough. He stared around at the people going about their daily lives.

_Should I do it? _He asked himself.

_Should I kill them?_

No, he couldn't. These people didn't know how to fight; he'd just be wasting his energy. But then again… an army seemed to be posted here, using the village's resources to stock up in supplies. There seemed to be about fifty soldiers in the area. But would it be worth it.

He thought back to the years before. The armies that had lain dead at his fight. Himself the sole survivor, the murderer of thousands of demons and humans.

It still wasn't enough. He still wasn't at his strongest; far from it.

When was it? When would he obtain what he strived for?

That was when he felt him near. The presence that had been tracking him since he had picked up the strange jewel.

The demon puppet that was tracking him, watching his every kill.

He got up and made a decision. He walked towards the edge of the woods where he felt the presence.

------------------------------------------

"What is your name, demon?" the man said. He was leaning on a tree not far from Naraku's puppet. He looked very casual.

From far away, Naraku jumped. How? Should he answer?

"Naraku," the camouflaged puppet said after a moment.

"You have a great deal of power, Naraku, I can feel it. I'm half tempted to use the puppet to track you down, Naraku, and fight you myself, but I have a better idea."

Naraku's eyes widened. He knew. He knew about the puppet. That was supposed to be impossible.

"You must have a reason to talk to me. I suppose you noticed I was watching you?"

"Exactly. You're after the jewel, aren't you?"

"Are you going to prevent me from taking it?"

"No, I think I'll even give it to you, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Someone like you must make a lot of enemies, right? Powerful enemies."

"I suppose so."

"Good. Then let me join you."

Surprise could be read easily on Naraku's face. Kagura, who was watching close by, looked quite amused. He showed her an angry face and said to the insolent human:

"What makes me think you're strong enough, human?"

"You witnessed me kill those demons. Those weren't flukes, or luck." He reached for his sword. "There are fifty soldiers here right now. I will you make you see why I, of all people, am worthy of being your strongest warrior."

-------------------------------------------------

"This is… terrible…" Kagome said.

Smoke. Fire. Bodies. They were all dead, every single on of them. The village was on fire. Not one sign of life remained.

"They didn't even have the time to run away," Inuyasha said. "That human killed them… all of them…"

Miroshi muttered a quick prayer. "We should take care of the dead," Sango said after the moment, staring through the night.

-------------------------------------------------

"So, did I pass my trial?"

Naraku was impassive under his baboon cloak. They were in a plain, lit by the pale moon.

"Can I trust you?"

"You don't have a choice, Naraku," the warrior answered. "After going through all that trouble, I'm not just going to ruin it. And besides I am stronger than you, as you saw."

Naraku considered it. It seemed he didn't have any interest in doing stealing the shards, even if he did know their power… maybe he was telling the truth.

"Fine. Give me the shard."

The man through him the purple crystal.

"What is your name?" Naraku asked.

The man stayed silent for a moment, closing his eyes. He smiled a bit, seeming amused at the question.

"Ross White," he said finally. "When do I start, boss?"


	2. II: The Confrontation

Chapter II

"It's unusual for you to accept a request, Naraku," Kagura said.

"I know. But how could I not? After all that he had done…"

"You know he could betray you. You should be careful."

"I know that as well. But… as long as we abide by his conditions he doesn't need to know our plans."

Naraku walked towards the window. They were in his private chambers in his castle.

"I'm still not sure the kid's worth it," Kagura said in a matter-of-factly tone. "For all we know, he could be on _their_ side."

"Well, this is where we find out," Naraku answered.

---------------------------------------------------

"_What are the conditions?"_

"_Nothing you can't give me, Naraku," Ross said. "All I want is to fight the best of the best. Send me to eliminate your greatest enemies. Or, is that too much trouble?"_

Ross opened his eyes. They were approaching. Okay, they were still about a mile to the east, but still.

He was lying in a tree overlooking the road. If they wanted to pass, they would go through here, so there was no need to go to them.

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He wondered if this Inuyasha was strong enough for him.

_Oh get a grip, Ross, _he thought to himself. _You're not going to obtain Soul Form even if you fight Naraku himself for a week straight._

"I wonder where that bastard is now," Ross said aloud, turning to other thoughts. "Shain should be corrupting anybody he sees by now…"

Why did he and Shain end up in this world anyway?

His pondering was disrupted by his enemies getting closer. They were approximately 100 meters out. Ross poked his head out of leaves and looked at his opponents.

It was them, all right. Naraku really meant it when he said they were a strange group. He would never even think such different people could become friends.

The first a couple meters in front of the group was the one he needed to watch out for. That was Inuyasha all right… the red cloak and the sword was easily identified.

Ross frowned. _Tetsaiga doesn't look _that _big…_

Behind him was a girl carrying a large boomerang. Now _that _was big. On her shoulder was a small two-tailed cat. So that must Sango and her demon pet Kirara.

Next to her was a monk holding a sacred staff. He seemed to be looking at Sango with a strange look on his face. His hand was jittery and it looked like he was trying to touch something.

_A pervert? _Ross sighed. This was Naraku's supposed troublesome monk Miroku?

His eyes slid over a small fox-demon Naraku hadn't mentioned to the other girl in the group.

He gasped.

Kagome. He had said she was a strange one. One that held incredible sacred power. But he hadn't said she'd be wearing a school uniform… or that'd she'd be riding a bicycle.

She was from the present? But how…

He rubbed his eyes. No, he couldn't kill them now. He had to follow. He needn't to know where she came from.

_Sorry Naraku, but our alliance wasn't definite anyway._

He sat, closed his eyes, and waited for them pass. They were walking right by them, but he felt it.

Inuyasha's aura was getting stronger. Or rather, the sword was getting stronger. He just had time to look before Inuyasha yelled.

"WINDSCAR!"

Power from the blast rushed out to meet him.

_Shit, don't tell me he could sense me…_

He grabbed his sword, the Crystallus, and shot out a blue wave of energy. The two sources of power met and exploded upon contact. The blast was still out of control, so Ross erected a small barrier to shield himself from the blast. It hit the energy and struggled to remain solid.

"So that's what Naraku meant," Ross murmured. The Windscar had surpassed Ross' own blast.

"Not bad, Inuyasha. No wonder Naraku's afraid of you."

The smoke cleared. Inuyasha was looking at him with angry eyes. His Tetsaiga was out… and it _was _big.

A transforming sword. How nostalgic.

"Is that him?" Kagome asked him.

"I'd recognize that smell anywhere. You were the one that destroyed the demons and that village, weren't you?"

"Smell? So just like a dog, you smelled my handiwork and tracked me down. Almost killed me in the process, too. That's not too bad."

"Shut up. You'll pay!"

"Wait, Inuyasha," Miroku warned. He stepped forward.

"What are you? A demon or a human?"

"Again with that old question? Unfortunately I'm a mere human. Or, am I?" Ross laughed.

"Why did you slaughter that village?" Kagome demanded.

Ross closed his eyes and shook his head.

"For the same reason I'm going to kill you. I'm on Naraku's side now. And Naraku wants you dead."

"Naraku…" Ross could almost hear his teeth grinding.

"That's right. But before you ask, let me explain introduce you to a few of my friends."

He unsheathed the sword on his back. It was large but not quite the length of a regular sword.

"This is my sword Crystallus. It's a demonic sword I managed to purify for my own use. It's pretty powerful, even though myself as a light user I will never be able to unlock its true potential. And this here…"

He took out the sword on his belt. This one looked perfectly normal.

"The Angellan. My sword, the sword of the so-called hero. And yes, I have the power to wield them. You sense them, can't you? Their auras…"

Miroku's position shifted. His hands were at his prayer beads.

"We don't need to waste our time with him, Miroku," she said.

"I agree," Miroku said, and unleashed his Wind Tunnel.

Ross was taken by surprise. He had to quickly plunge his Crystallus in the ground and hang onto it to avoid being sucked in.

"That's nice trick," Ross said. He began to regret not taking the poisonous insects, but he hated bugs…

There's always more than one way to get out of a situation.

He let his light magi into the ground and made it surface once it had reached the monk. The energy hit him in the face, and he was knocked down onto the ground, where he quickly resealed the Wind Tunnel to avoid sucking his friends.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, and charged.

"Humph. Too predictable." Ross' aura skyrocketed, and Inuyasha suddenly fell.

"You don't like it? Did you know large amount of Light aura can make a Dark or Demon type nauseous?"

"What are you, you bastard?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he got up.

"I am a Light Adept, the strongest one that ever existed. And that's why you, a half-demon, will never be able to defeat me."

Inuyasha ignored that remark and raised his sword.

Ross sighed. "So, the battle begins…"

He laughed as he always did before a good fight.


	3. III: Ross and Kagome

Chapter III

"_Why do you desire power, Ross White?"_

_Ross' lips curled. "That's easy. I want to achieve Final Form."_

_The Elder shook his head. "What is the real reason?"_

_Ross stared at the elder's eyes. He thought, thinking about all that had happened._

_Mana dying. Kageran, defeated. All those people, wiped off the face of the Earth. His stolen sword, the things that would happen next._

_His eyes turned dark. Maeluran put her hand on his shoulder._

"_I will defeat. I _will_ kill Shain!"_

----------------------------------------------

Flash-backs? Why now? And why in the world that one?

Ross regained himself quickly enough to block the first attack with his Crystallus.

"By the way, my name is Ross," he said.

Inuyasha growled, jumping back and preparing another Windscar.

This time Ross saw how it worked. Inuyasha could see the auras they were both creating, and then strike where they met.

Ingenious. He was lucky Ross _had _an aura. If he was a normal human there would have been no way to generate that attack.

But then again, if he was a normal human Inuyasha wouldn't need to use the Windscar in the first place.

Ross moved his sword backwards. "Last time your attack might have been stronger but was only because I wasn't prepared to meet it."

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha's angry face glared at him. "Trying to look cool, huh?" He unleashed the Windscar. "DIE."

But Ross had already been preparing his blow. The Crystallus exploded in power, sending a huge blast towards Inuyasha.

"Not good enough!" he yelled over the sound, and back away, this time taking out the Angellan.

Ross aimed to Extensions at the aftermath at the blast, but Inuyasha was long gone.

"Oh? He's a jumpy one, isn't he…"

Just then an arrow just missed his head by about a foot. He turned to look at the one who had shot.

Once again shock returned to his face as he laid his eyes on Kagome. He needed to know…

"Next time I won't miss!" Kagome said, taking out another arrow from her bow.

He didn't have much time to answer. Inuyasha was already on his heels.

"Fast…" Ross turned and jumped away. Speed wasn't his thing… what he could really deal with was…

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

It came out of nowhere. He couldn't dodge it, he couldn't blast it. The boomerang seemed to moving, as if in slow motion, ready to give him his last breath…

His lips curled upwards. He held out his free hand.

And then he caught it.

-----------------------------------

Kagome didn't like what she was seeing.

Everyone seemed to have frozen. Sango seemed to be in shock. She was riding Kirara, who was rushing back down to the earth.

After a moment, Ross spoke.

"My powers are different than yours. For one thing, my power is not speed. Far from it, I am a master of strength, and trust there is not one being that can compare with me at full strength. Second of all, I don't fight with aura. I fight with something a little different: Magi."

"What?" Kagome was confused. Sure, the aura he had felt pure, but his attacks seemed to be the same as any other demon they had encountered.

"In its most basic form Magi can't do anyone any harm. But I'm a Light Adept; I can manipulate Light Magi and turn it into something physical. For instance, I can extend my weapons and use long-ranged attacks using energy. This is called an Extension. It's actually a very basic form of attack for an Adept."

"Is your lecture done already?" Inuyasha growled.

"And now that that's done, I can move on to some more challenging attacks. You won't be able to dodge this."

He aimed his two swords at Inuyasha, paralleling them to the ground. His aura skyrocketed as he tapped into his memory.

"Now how did that go… right."

A strange symbol made of white light appeared in front of him. Everyone took a step back.

Inuyasha raised his Tetsaiga. "Whatever it is, it's not gonna beat me!"

Miroku yelled in panic. "INUYASHA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"Too late," Ross said. "This is called a Mark!"

The next words he said were the incantation: "Power! Twin Lighting Slash!"

The swords unleashed a huge energy in the shape of lightening. It blasted everything in its way, including Inuyasha.

The other effect was the light. Kagome had to shield her eyes in face of it. But it still didn't shield Ross' voice.

"Sorry I got to run away, but we'll meet again soon. However… one of you is coming with me."

Kagome felt him grab her. Suddenly, he did a tremendous jump, and in less than a couple minutes they were far away.

She recovered quickly and began hitting him where she could. For the moment she was in his arms, the way the hero usually picked up the heroine. But there was nothing romantic about what was happening.

"LET ME GO YOU MURDERER. I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL –"

"Oh, shut up," Ross said, annoyed.

"I'M GOING TO SCREAM!"

He dropped her just then.

"Oh be my guest," he said, leaving her on the ground. "It doesn't really matter. I'd say were three miles away from where your friends are. They won't be coming quickly."

_Friends… _wait, Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha! You… is he dead?"

"No, unfortunately he survived. I can still feel his aura, even from this distance. But that's not the point."

She tried to get up but he unsheathed his sword.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kagome said fearfully, thinking of all the stories she had heard.

"Nothing, if you cooperate. Listen, my questions are simple and not hard to answer. I just want to know one thing: where did you get the outfit."

_What? _"I don't think you'd believe me even if I told you."

"Okay then, let me reformulate. How do I get to the future?"

Kagome gasped. How… how did he know? It wasn't possible, Naraku couldn't have found out…

"What does Naraku want with the future?"

"It's not Naraku, it's me. Just answer."

"It's a well, but –"

"A _well?"_

"I mean, no, I can't show you. I'd rather die than show you!" Her attitude resurfaced. She couldn't believe she actually told him without thinking.

"You won't be the only one to die. They will, too. Inuyasha may not be dead yet, but that can be arranged pretty easily. You saw the amount of power I had. I could easily destroy any member of your group. Either you show me where the well is, or you name me the member of the group I should eliminate first."

Kagome stared, wide-eyed. She couldn't let him… but…

Only she and Inuyasha could get through the well. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. And she could escape and…

"All right. Fine."

"Good girl," Ross said. "Then let's get going."


End file.
